William Carver (Video Game)
William Carver, more commonly known as Carver or Bill, is an original character who served as the primary antagonist of the first three episodes of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Overview He is described as the intelligent leader of a community of survivors and is greatly feared by the cabin survivors, all of whom were once a part of his group before leaving to escape him. Since then, Carver has pursued them with dogged determination to bring them back to his group, particularly Rebecca, who is heavily implied to be pregnant with his child. A fully capable and charismatic leader who is as violent as he is intelligent, Carver's influence and actions dictated the course of events in Season 2. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Carver's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have worked at or lived near Howe's Hardware. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" He appears to be a rival or enemy of the cabin survivors, and could be a potential bandit leader. He is notorious to the cabin survivors, who believed that Clementine was sent by him to find them. Carlos mentions that Carver was once a member of the group. The group initially fears the bandits who attacked Clementine and Christa, presuming they were being led by Carver, prompting Pete and Nick to suspect that Carver instigated a mass-shooting of survivors on a riverbank near the group's cabin. "A House Divided" Carver's first appearance in this episode occurs after Clementine and Sarah are left alone in the cabin. Carver arrives at the cabin and, using the name "George", makes his way inside, asking Clementine many questions about who lives at the cabin with a specific focus on Rebecca. In the same instance, he later discovers that the group he was searching for do reside in the cabin, and so he ultimately leaves the home after giving Clementine advice about trust. Later on in the episode, Carver and his group kill off the walkers that are attacking the cabin group at the ski lodge in which they were staying at for the night. After dispatching the remaining walkers, Carver approaches Carlos, immediately asking him where Rebecca is. Carlos responds by spitting in Carver's face and Carver retaliates by punching him in the face, causing Sarah to give her position away and be captured alongside her father and other members of the group. Carver quickly deduces that Rebecca must be inside the ski lodge and he takes Carlos and the other captives inside, holding them all at gunpoint. After a few minutes of searching the lodge, Carver is seen getting visibly frustrated over the group not telling him where Rebecca is and he decides to start torturing Carlos by breaking his fingers until they do. Rebecca and Alvin eventually give themselves up to Carver, Clementine too depending on the player's choices. No matter the choice, Kenny attempts to save the group by shooting one of Carver's group, Johnny. This only angers Carver more and he takes Walter and kills him in exchange, demanding Kenny surrender or he will keep killing more people. After Kenny fires at him again, he takes Alvin, and, depending on the player's actions, kills him or takes Clementine instead as bait. If you chose to escape outside and meet up with Kenny, Clementine has the option of telling Kenny to take a shot at Carver after taking Alvin hostage. If Clementine tells Kenny to take the shot, Carver will survive and kill Alvin and cause him to take Sarita hostage. Kenny (and Clementine depending on the player's choices) then surrender, and the group is taken to Carver's camp. "In Harm's Way" Carver's first appearance in this episode is outside of the van, where he is talking to someone over a walkie-talkie. When Clementine listens in on his conversation, Carver then tells Clementine that it is impolite to eavesdrop on a conversation. If Clementine doesn't respond, says "I know", or continues to stare, Carver will then smack her in the face before ordering Troy to tie both Clementine and Sarah up and put them back in the van. When the group arrive at Howe's Hardware, Carver can be heard talking through the PA system, which is later shown to be in his office, and he is not seen again until the next day. By the morning, Carver gives a speech to the group about what they will be expected to do at the camp. While Carver is talking, Sarah continues muttering to Clementine about the camp, angering Carver. As Sarah continues talking, Carver will shout for her to stop, before commanding Carlos to discipline Sarah by smacking her across the mouth. Carlos initially refuses, but Carver gives him no choice, offering that Troy will smack Sarah across the mouth should Carlos be unable. After Carlos does so, Carver states that everyone should have their assignments before leaving. His next appearance is to the greenhouse where Reggie, Clementine and Sarah are working. He notes that he is just "checking in" to see how the work is progressing, but once he sees one of the work bowls being empty, his mood suddenly shifts to anger towards Reggie. After Carver tells Clementine and Sarah to wait outside so that he can talk to Reggie, Carver suddenly pushes Reggie out of the greenhouse and off of the roof, killing him. Carver will then warn Clementine and Sarah about the consequence of being weak and incompetent, before ordering Clementine to see Bonnie. As Clementine walks away, Carver is seen approaching Sarah and placing his hand on her shoulder, but their conversation is unknown. Later in the episode, Carver is seen in his office, talking to Rebecca. As Clementine approaches the office, Rebecca walks out of it in tears, before Carver calls Clementine inside. Inside the office, Carver talks about the reasoning for the death of Reggie and then he proposes that they are more alike than they think, noting Clementine's ability to look Carver straight in the eye without losing nerve during "A House Divided" when Carver appeared at the cabin. Carver then has a conversation on a walkie-talkie before commanding Clementine to go back to the yard. The following day, Carver appears in the yard with a captured Luke, and Carver details his anger that he was repaid with theft and treachery. He holds up one of the walkie-talkies that was stolen and requests that the other one should be brought forth before he counts to three otherwise he would make the situation more difficult. As Kenny gives him the other stolen walkie-talkie, Carver turns to anger and begins to heavily beat Kenny. Carver only ceases the violence when Bonnie warns of a breach, and so Carver leaves to investigate only after stating that the group won't receive any dinner and he will try this again tomorrow. Later, Carver is briefly shown running through the store after Clementine turns on the PA system. His final appearance is within the stock room of the hardware store, in which he has caught the group trying to escape. Clementine, whom had entered from a sky-roof, distracts Carver by either shooting him or jumping on his back, allowing Kenny to punch Carver and Luke to disarm him and hold him hostage. While arguing what to do with Carver, Kenny quickly shoots Carver's legs, crippling him and causing him to collapse on the floor. Kenny then collects a crowbar, and, after asking the rest of the group to wait outside, begins to brutally beat Carver to death with it, destroying his face completely. "Amid The Ruins" Carver is mentioned by Rebecca when she tells Jane how her husband is killed because of "that madman" (referring to Carver).Carver can also be mentioned by Clementine when she tells Rebecca how "her baby doesn't look like Carver". Mike also mentions how despite he hated Carver, his shelves were always full when comparing that to the groups current food supplies. Death Killed By *Kenny *Luke (Caused) *Clementine (Caused) While Carver was giving a speech to the cabin group about them taking off again is a bad idea and it would result in their demises, Clementine jumps down from the crates and lands on him (or she shoots him and hits the side of his head if she got the gun from his office). While he is distracted, Kenny punches him in the face, and Luke grabs his gun and threatens to shoot him. Rebecca enraged by Alvin's death, orders Luke to shoot Carver, he refuses and in the end, Kenny shoots Carver's kneecaps off, crippling him, and he tells the others to wait outside. Rebecca chooses to stay and watch him suffer, and Clementine can choose to go with the others and not see the ensuing violence, or stay behind for a bit to vengefully watch Kenny brutally smash his face in with an old crowbar multiple times in a row. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carver has killed: *Roman (Assumed) * Peter Joseph Randall (Assumed, Determinant) * Walter *Alvin (Direct in "A House Divided") or (Indirectly Caused in "In Harm's Way") *Reggie *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Depending on her actions, Clementine can either be disdainful and curt with Carver, or polite and compliant. When they first meet at the cabin, Carver enters, armed with a revolver. Though appearing polite on the exterior, his mannerisms display hostility to Clementine and distrust of her. When the group is taken hostage at the ski lodge, Clementine tries to help Alvin who is held at gunpoint by Carver, but is hit in the stomach with the butt of his revolver by Carver. Carver then holds her at gunpoint, threatening to kill her if Kenny does not surrender. Though Clementine shows an intense hatred and fear of Carver, he is manipulative of her, trying to persuade her from trusting the cabin group and instead to trust him. After being captured by Carver, Carver reveals to Clementine that he considers the two of them alike, in that they are strong enough to be capable leaders. He implies a desire to prepare her to be a future leader of the Howe's Hardware community. Clementine, on the other hand, can choose to be obedient towards him or be hostile towards him for his role in Reggie's death. During the escape, Kenny cripples Carver and beats him to death with a crowbar. Clementine, if she chooses to watch, shows disgust initially and closes her eyes, but decides to watch coldly as Carver's face is beaten in brutally. Luke Luke and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other. After holding everyone except Luke hostage, Carver states that he is not surprised that Luke ran away to save himself, indicating that he thought of Luke as a coward. Carver also hates Luke for leading the cabin survivors away from his community. Despite his hatred towards Carver, Luke tries to stop Kenny from killing Carver as he doesn't see anything good from it. But irregardless of Luke's actions, Kenny kills Carver. After arriving at Parker's Run, when Luke and Clementine talk about what Kenny did to Carver, Clementine has an option to ask Luke what would he have done instead. Luke says that he would do less than what Kenny did to Carver, revealing that Luke was not as hostile to Carver as Kenny was. Nick Nick and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other. Upon finding the bodies at the riverbank, Nick deduces that they were killed by Carver, showing that he knows of Carver's greed for power. Depending on Clementine's choices, Nick can encounter Carver once more, and shows nothing but anger and rage at him for terrorizing his people and killing Walter. When discussing what the group should do with Carver, Nick is shown to have a non-verbal disapproval of what Kenny is going to do to carver. He eventually leaves Carver to die in Kenny hands with the rest of the group. Peter Joseph Randall Pete and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other. While Pete never lived to encounter Carver once more, it can be assumed that Pete would have willingly helped to protect the group from Carver. While discussing the cabin survivors, Carver asked if they trusted Clementine, to which she replies that Pete trusted her. Carver doubtfully asked if she was sure, indicating that he thought that Pete was not to be trusted and that the two distrusted each other. Carlos Carlos and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other, with Carlos going as far to spit in Carver's face when they encounter each other again. The same hostility works the other way around, as Carver beats Carlos up and breaks his fingers after capturing him and the group. After being captured by Carver and sent back to Howe's, their hostility continues. When Sarah interrupts Carver's speech, Carver orders Carlos to discipline his daughter by smacking her across the mouth. Saddened, Carlos does so, knowing that Carver is likely to give a greater punishment should Carlos fail to smack Sarah. Later on, In Harm's way when Kenny is about to kill carver, Carlos insists that they should leave instead of killing Carver. Either way, Carlos leaves Carver and later on shows no reaction to his death. Sarah Sarah and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, Sarah has become very fearful of Carver, immediately noting that she had seen him before when Carver first enters the cabin. Sarah goes and hides in numerous places around the cabin to escape him. When Carver determinantly finds a photograph of Sarah, he instantly recognizes her, proving that they had once known each other. At the ski lodge, Carver holds the group hostage and tortures her father in front of her, an incident which has likely increased her fear of him. After being captured and sent to Howe's, their hostility continues. When Sarah talks during Carver's speech, he reacts to it by ordering Carlos to discipline Sarah by smacking her across the mouth, even though she apologized to Carver as soon as she knew she was in the wrong. Along with the rest of the group, she leaves Carver to die in Kenny's hands. Rebecca Rebecca and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other. Carver came to the cabin with the sole purpose of finding Rebecca, which he successfully achieves when he takes Clementine's group as hostages at the ski lodge. It's later revealed that he might be the biological father of Rebecca's unborn baby, prompting why Carver was so determined to find Rebecca. Depending on Clementine's choices, Carver will either spare or kill Rebecca's husband, Alvin, which causes her to go into depression. After arriving at Howe's, their relationship becomes even more hostile. When Rebecca first goes to the yard, she discovers that Carver had given her a mattress bed to sleep on, to which she responds in disgust. She mentions working the announcements over the speakers before running away, possibly how Carver got close to her. If Alvin survived, Rebecca is extremely saddened when Carver beats him up. Carver tells Clementine that Rebecca is a strong woman surrounded by weak men like Alvin, and he would not let that happen again. During the group's escape from Howe's, Carver arrives and threatens to kill her and the baby. Rebecca stays behind to watch Kenny beat Carver to death, in revenge for the death of Alvin. Alvin Alvin and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other. Carver hates Alvin for killing his friend George, and holds him hostage to force Kenny to surrender. Carver later reassures Rebecca that he will start his family with her and that he will take them "home", which infuriates and causes Alvin to develop a grudge against Carver. If Alvin survived the events of , he will be brought to Carver's office and get beat up by him for his role in George's death. Carver later tells Clementine that they both had "history", showing a tense hostility between the two. Kenny When the group is taken hostage by Carver, Kenny snipes at Carver repeatedly to save the group, showing a tense hostility towards him. Carver retaliates by killing Walter, which enrages him. In rage, Kenny shoots at Carver, but is forced to surrender. After being captured and sent to Howe's, Kenny is initially the most vocal advocate of escaping from Howe's Hardware, showing intense distrust towards Carver and calling him crazy. When Carver finds out about the group's plans to escape, he takes the heat for Clementine when the latter party and Luke are caught with stolen walkie-talkies and is beaten to near death by Carver, whom blinds him in his left eye. This event causes the hatred between the two to be solidified, eventually ending up with Kenny brutally beating Carver's head in with a crowbar before the group escapes Howe's Hardware, ending the conflict between them permanently. Reggie Reggie, like all inhabitants of the yard, is extremely fearful of Carver. However, after Bill decided not to kill him after he tried to escape with the cabin group, Reggie gained some respect and admiration for him and his goal of building a safe and self-sufficient community, despite the work mostly being performed by veritable slave labor. He expresses to the group that he thinks he's very close to being forgiven by Carver and let back into the main camp, and therefore doesn't want them to make any trouble. Later, when he is working with Clementine and Sarah in the greenhouse, Reggie exhibits his true fear of Carver when he comes in to check on their progress. When Bill questions why all of the work wasn't done, Reggie is scared beyond his ability to think clearly and starts stuttering excuses. He eventually comes to terms with the fact that he won't be able to wriggle his way out of taking responsibility for the girls' actions, and prepares to defend himself to Carver. However, he is caught unaware when Bill pushes him out of the greenhouse, and desperately pleads with him before being unceremoniously dumped off the edge of the building by the ruthless leader. Bonnie Bonnie is part of Carver's group, it is assumed they initially had a good relationship even though there is little interaction between them. However, when Carver murders Reggie, Bonnie is visibly shocked, although she still tries to give reasoning to his decision by claiming it must have been an "accident". Bonnie then begins to question the leadership of Carver. After Bonnie witnesses Carver viciously beating Kenny she ultimately decides to help Clementine's group to escape Howe's Hardware, which ends their friendship entirely. When Kenny is about to Kill Carver, Bonnie ultimately accepts this, walking away with a sad expression on her face indicating she doesn't believe Carver should die in such a brutal way. Troy From what interaction Troy and Carver have it appears that Carver seems to dislike Troy. Within "In Harm's Way", when Carver is informed by Tavia that Troy caused a dent in the prison area door, Carver warns Tavia that he is tired of Troy messing up. Additionally, when Tavia tells Carver that Troy left a trolley in one of the doors of Howe's Hardware, Carver becomes angered, calling Troy a "fucking idiot". However, Carver seems to trust Troy enough to allow him to be part of Carver's main group, rather than having him in the yard with the other people Carver distrusts. Tavia Little is known about the relationship between Tavia and Carver, however, it can be assumed that Tavia and Carver have a stable relationship, as Carver holds enough trust in Tavia to allow her to be a main member of Carver's group. Johnny Carver and Johnny are never seen interacting but it can be assumed that they were friends during their time at Howe's Hardware. He seemed to be angry and shocked when he got killed by Kenny. In anger, he retaliated by killing Walter.}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Carver's main side-arm is a Colt Python, very similar to Rick Grimes in the TV Series. **The only difference is that Rick uses the 6" barrel whilst Carver uses the 4" barrel. *William Carver and Crawford Oberson are the only antagonists that are leaders of communities shown in the video game media. **Also, both appear after the player meets survivors that got out of their community. *Carver can survive a total of four bullet wounds at the end of "In Harm's Way". **Three can be caused by Kenny. ***One can be caused in "A House Divided", if you chose to have Kenny shoot. ***One is shot into both legs by Kenny at the end of "In Harm's Way". **One can strike his face by Clementine if Alvin died in "A House Divided", as Clementine has the option to take Carver's derringer from his office. *Carver's original placeholder model for the "A House Divided" teaser trailer (featured at the end of "All That Remains") was Troy's current model. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:NPC Category:Howe's Hardware